Oswald's concern (slow updates )
by narutovsitachi6
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concepts from Epic Mickey or qftim. Is has been a year sense the Blot's defeat and Wasteland is preparing a festival. Everything was going well until mickey collapses. How will Oswald react to this and could this be a sign that something else is on the way? Read to find out.
1. The Festival

(in Wasteland)

Today was the Anniversary of the Blot's defeat and Wasteland was full of energy and excitement. The king and queen were decorating Dark Beauty Castle's courtyard for the reenactment of Mickey and Oswald's final battle with the Blot while Prescott worked on lighting, Gus and Jamface worked on props and the bunny children worked on special effects. While this was going on in wasteland something similar was going on back in the real world.

(In the Real world)

It was a cooler day at Disney studios. Mickey and the crew were preparing for the release of their new cartoon that they hoped would get the folks from Wasteland recognized so they could travel between the real world and wasteland whenever they want without limitation. The cartoon was also created so people became aware of Mickey's half brother that was lost back in time due to a conflict that separated them for A very long time and now was back. All of Mickey's friends and family knew about Oswald after Mickey explained were he disappeared to for nearly two months. It was after this that they went to the studio to request a cartoon that stared their original style and to include some of the older characters of the past. At first the creators questioned this sudden request but, when mickey explained and shown proof of his travels they said yes and got to work.

The only downfall was that it took the creators quite a bit to go back through the archives to locate the older characters like Mickey's half brother Oswald, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle, Ian and many others but after that it was all business. drawing storyboards, plotting, planning, production and voice acting and finally after a year the cartoon was done and to celebrate a small party was planned in honor of Walt's creations and to turn a new leaf to hopefully get the old characters recognized again. After the party and the showing of the cartoon mickey and the gang went back to their homes and wished everyone a good day as it was only around noon. When mickey went inside he was greeted by his best pal Pluto who instantly jumped up and pinned mickey to the ground. Pluto gave mickey dog kisses and nudges to play and pet him which mickey did until he heard a tap from his mirror. Mickey instantly knew who it was and ran excitedly to his mirror were his new found brother was waiting looking happier then ever before.

(conversation)

"Hey Oswald, how are you"

" ** _I'm good mickey, just coming here to pick you up. You remember what day it is?_**

" Of course, how could I forget! Today Is the anniversary of us defeated the Blot together and becoming brothers!

" ** _I knew you wouldn't forget, I was just messing with ya! Are you ready to go?_**

just give me a few moments I got to go feed Pluto.

" ** _No problem Mickey I will be here just don't take too long I got a surprise for you at Dark Beauty castle"_**

"K!" (two minutes later)

"Alright I'm ready

 ** _(conversation end)_**

With that Mickey's hand went through the mirror and got pulled to the other side by oswald but, Oswald had pulled a little too hard and both fell back and hit their foreheads together which made them both groan in pain. After a bit Oswald looked at mickey and asked if he was ok and mickey responded with a yes. They both got up and dusted off their pants unaware that someone in the shadows had watched the exchange of words between the brother's and knew their plan would most likely work and would cause grief to the Rabbit king once again.


	2. Oswald's Surprise

The minute Mickey and Oswald walked into Wasteland everybody stopped what they were doing and ran to them saying "you will always be our heroes!" "Are you ready for the festival!" and "what are your plans for the performance." All the questions overwhelmed both brothers and they politely gave their answers to each person that asked them a question while they slowly backed away from the crowd until they got through and darted away. After they gained some distance from the crowd and made sure they weren't followed they went towards Oswald's house to get snacks for everyone working on the set.

By the time they got everything they needed it was getting close to their performance time and they both still needed their prop weapons and the fireworks in place for the finale. Unfortunately though even Oswald's ears didn't pick up the sound of sticky feet slowly following them. Sense they were unaware about the follower they continued their conversation about the new cartoon that was going to hopefully free all the folks from wasteland as soon as a month. This of course made Oswald beyond happy due to the fact that he was going to finally get a chance to show his children what the real world was like for the first time.

(at the castle)

Oswald and mickey had finally gotten to the castle and got the things they needed done just in time for the performance. The castle was full of cheering town folk and animatronics all waiting for the performance to begin. As the lights dimmed so did the cheering, it was finally show time. Oswald and Mickey came in through a elevator that was set at the center of the stage and went into their fighting poses as the appearance of the holographic blotlings and the giant holographic blot which elicited a terrifying roar made possible by the bunny children yelling through a megaphone and then to simulate movement the children jumped repeatedly on a drum. the performance was getting so much support that Gus and Prescott grabbed wheel barrels to collect the flowers. As the end of the performance neared both Oswald and mickey were smiling and laughing due to the joy they felt as they fought together with their prop weapons which were in reality just water guns filled with paint. For the final blow to the holographic Blot the fireworks were set off. The cheering reached ear splitting levels as the display of fireworks created the forms of Oswald and Mickey's respective form and their weapons. After everything was done the festival had officially started.

Oswald was still giddy from the news about the cartoon and nearly forgot about his surprise for mickey if it wasn't for Ortensia reminding him about the secret place where Mickey's surprise was. Oswald decided to blindfold mickey and lead him to the secret area that was protected by a paint guardian that was relentless to anybody that isn't a part of the family. once again the intruder had followed them and was ready to strike and with one swift movement he had bit mickey and was running away that was until he was stopped by Ortensia who had stepped on his tail and then stuffed him into a jar but, he was smiling besides it all because just as expected mickey fell to his knees and then his side wreathing in pain from the slow release of thinner running through his blood stream and just as quickly Oswald went into a panicking state yelling **"What's wrong mickey!" "Can you hear me!?' "Stay with me!"** and **"somebody please help! Mickey's bleeding!** "

No one moved and no one seemed to breath. the shock was too great and everything seemed to stop except for Mickey's harsh breathing and Oswald's continued shouting and sobbing. Nobody even realized that two people were listening but that quickly changed when they both came into the light and approached the brothers as quietly as possible as to not startle them. both were in no state to be scared right now and with that a frantic rescue mission was underway to save the two people they both cared about.


	3. Help arrives

Oswald's P.O.V.

Time had seemed to stop as the two people came forward. The two people were the Mad Doctor and Mickey's teacher but, for some reason the minute they came forward was the same moment that I stepped in front of mickey. I guess the simple fact that I'm the older brother has something to do with it but, it could also be because of the look that the Mad doctor had made me uneasy. Yen Sid didn't scare me due to the fact he created the Wastelands for us forgotten toons.

I won't question it for right now though because my main focus is to help my brother who countinued to get worse. The ground he layed on was coated in ink and his color continued to fade. His breathing was becoming staggered and no matter how much he tried he couldn't respond. It was horrifying to see so much ink and paint melt away but, it instantly became worse when I spotted the mad doctor get out a syringe filled with an unknown substace within.

If it weren't for Mickey's master, Yen Sid, mouthing "It's OK, he doesn't wish any harm on Mickey he is trying to help" I would have kicked at the mad doctor's hand until he dropped the syringe. I still might attack the mad doctor if he tries anything funny with Mickey, he is suffering enough as it is.

Yen Sid instructed that we get going and try to find a safe place away from unwanted eyes and with a snap a portal that lead into what looked like Mickey's house which was within wasteland showed up where the Dark beauty garden gate originally was. Without hesitation Yen Sid carefully picked up his student much like a father would for a sleeping child. He then instructed all that were present to go through the portal which was only visible to us due to the fact that an invisibility spell was in use.

With that I jumped right next to Yen Sid, held Mickey's hand and went through the portal. The next person that followed was Ortensia and finally Gus and the Mad Doctor. The minute we got to Mickey's bedroom it was all business.

Yen Sid brought out many different things ranging from healing medicine, bed sheets, towels, bowls filled to the brim with hot water and paint. Gus grabbed gauze, sponges, anti venom and a stronger holder for the creature that was the cause of Mickey's situation. Ortensia stayed near me but, was crying as she placed her hand on Mickey's head just like she would to comfort one of our children.

Mickey pressed into Ortensia's touch which was somewhat assuring because that meant he was fighting but, for how long. It was only a matter of time before the pain became unbearable and when that happened I don't know what I will do. The Mad Doctor came forward and explained what was in the syringe which when explained made me less wary of the Mad Doctor but, only a bit.

The stuff in the syringe was something to combat the effects of the Thinner that the creature sent into my brother's system. The shot had an instant effect. Mickey groaned in discomfort at first but, as his body stopped melting he relaxed and his breathing became easier. For right now my brother was safe and in need of a wash down as there was ink and thinner covering him and his bed. I just hope we can get rid of the remaining thinner before the medicine the Mad Doctor gave him wears out. ( **Just hang** **in there Mickey, we will save you.)**


	4. Mickey's fever

It was well into the night when Mickey started showing signs of a fever. He tossed and turned mumbling incoherent words and was sweating pretty badly. When The mad doctor went to check Mickey's temperature he would ask Oswald if it was OK to so he didn't seem disrespectful of Oswald's authority.

Oswald's position as king and as the older brother of Mickey was well known around wasteland and it was respected well. Same thing went for Ortensia as the queen and sister in law of Mickey. Both of them seemed happy that the Mad Doctor and Yen Sid were helping Mickey fight through this.

The creature that bit Mickey was locked in a fish tank meant for a small aquarium or coral garden and he wasn't happy. Everytime Ortensia or Yen Sid went near it, the creature would growl and scratch at the glass but , with Oswald it just smiled and tried to demoralise him by saying it was his fault that his brother was like this and saying Mickey will still die in the night.

Those comments got answered with a pound on the lid by Oswald and a small shock that Yen Sid sent towards it which affectively silenced it for awhile. unfortunately this creature was new to them. It still was made of ink but, it had tiny horns on its head, had the face and body of a dragon that stood on two legs. It also had a scorpion like tail, wings and the fangs like a snake. In general it was intimidating but, no name came to mind that would work so they all just called it a dragonling.

The dragonling refused to tell who sent him to attack Mickey but, he did say that this person wanted the throne back. This of course sent off alarms because this person was targeting Mickey to get at Oswald. More attacks were bound to happen in the vary near future. No wonder Yen Sid wanted to find a safe place as quick as he did. He wanted to save his student from the unwanted eyes of the enemy. Oswald quickly made a plan with this new information. He rounded everyone up around Mickey in a protective circle and whispered his plan.

"We will be moving Mickey to The castle and place guards at every wall. We as a team will keep watch on Mickey while Yen Sid and the Mad Doctor circulate their various schedules and duties that they have to keep back suspiction. We will have a meeting at 8pm every other night for status reports."

"As for the dragonling he will be moved to a beedleworx cage with a forcefield. If he somehow gets out the electric fence around the cage will keep him at bay. With that is the plan clear for everyone." Everyone agreed and with caution Mickey's fevered body was picked up and placed against Oswald's back who winced when he felt how warm his little brother was, the Mad Doctor blindfolded the dragonling before he locked it in the beedleworx cage that he grabbed from his hammerspace that linked to his lab while Yen Sid made a portal to Dark beauty castle.

As they traveled through the portal it was becoming increasingly obvious that Mickey's fever was getting worse. His body continued to warm up and when they finally landed in the castle grounds Mickey jolted awake, pushed off from Oswald's back and knelt on the ground. The next thing we knew Mickey was throwing up.

From the cage a manic laugh could be heard but, Oswald ignored it as he rubbed Mickey's back for comfort while using his ears to block the acidic scent so he didn't get sick himself. Ortensia went to their side and placed her gentle paws on both of their backs in comfort.

It took Mickey roughly two minutes to stop retching and when he was done he said "Ozzy my body hurts." After that Mickey fell unconscious and Oswald started shaking in anger saying " Why did that thing have to go after Mickey!? If it weren't for the fact that the dragonling was needed I would make him pay dearly! No one messes with my brother and gets away from it! Whoever is watching us out there you better be ready to pay dearly!"

With that said Oswald picked up Mickey who mumbled "hurts" and took him into the castle and towards the room that he had created solely for Mickey. Everyone else stood in shock while the dragonling continued to laugh as he though ( _That rabbit will regret keeping me so close to his family. Mickey isn't the only one that will be suffering from the disease I gave him through the thinner. The disease is the inkness!)_


	5. Condition Worsens

It was mid afternoon when Mickey pried his eyes open and looked around. He was in a room that had a desk with various gifts on it but, he couldn't quiet tell who they were from. The next thing he picked out was a bowl with a towel in it on top of the dresser that was near the bed he layed on.

Why was he in bed anyway and why was he so sore? It was then that he remembered what happened. Oswald was about to show him something but, A creature had managed to bite his ankle and then there was searing pain. After that everything was a blur.

(Mickey's P.O.V)

"I could hear my brother calling my name but, it sounded distant then two shadows that looked kind of like my teacher and the Mad Doctor came forward. there was the sound of a portal opening up but, that was the last thing I heard before it all went black." Why does it feel like I'm missing something though.

My throat burns like coal was poured down it and my body felt warmer then it should. Did I manage to get myself sick or is this an after effect from that creature's bite and on top of that. where was everyone? As if they heard my thoughts I was greeted by Ortensia, Oswald and My teacher, Yen Sid. The minute they saw that I was awake Ortensia and Oswald dog piled on me and hugged me while my teacher simply waved which was fine sense I knew he didn't like showing a lot of emotion but, I knew he did care about me.

The need to breath hit me and I politly asked Oswald and Ortensia to get up and they listened while they apologized for no apparent reason. It also became apparent that something was wrong.

Before I could ask though a sharp pain went through my whole body and the next thing I knew I was coughing ink. Yen Sid lunged forward and brought a bucket over and I instantly threw up into it. I could feel tears land on my hand and I wondered if they were mine or someone elses. Through the daze I could tell it was Oswald who was crying and I went to comfort him but, another sharp pain went through me and I screamed.

I knew I blacked out after that but, I could still hear voices. I didn't recognize these voices and it kind of scared me but, I could sense these voices belonged to kind people. I could hear parts of this really weird phenomena. I heard the names Boris and Bendy and that they were in search for something but, That's all I heard before Oswald's and Yen sid's voice broke through calling me back to consciousness and back to my numb body.

The only question I could think of was (What was that phenomana about?)


	6. What Now

Oswald's P.O.V.

The sound of Mickey's screams were heart wrenching and unforgiving. after awhile his voice became hoarse and strained and then he fell unconscious. I immidiatly shook Mickey's shoulder trying to get a response but, there was nothing. When I looked towards Yen sid with concerned eyes he repeated what i did but got the same response. Mickey remained silent and Yen sid began to worry as well.

when we looked towards Mickey we were stunned to see his color was beginning to fade and in turn I and Yen sid began to panic. We first tried being gentle calling Mickey's name and when that didn't work we began to shake his shoulder. Unfortunately it seemed to be the wrong move as Mickey flinched and curled in on himself so we stopped.

The dragonling could be heard laughing in the background and saying "you guys are fools! nobody can help your Little brother and apprentice unless the chosen ones find the pieces to that cursed ink machine but, Don't get your hopes up those chosen ones will be dead before they even find the first piece!"

With that said the dragonling continued to laugh like a maniac and we got desperate and started yelling random things such as pluto needs to go out, dinner time and a bunch of other stuff and finally Mickey woke up but he was clearly confused and hurting. After Mickey became more aware of where he was yen sid handed him some medicine and a glass of water which Mickey drank greedily.

Now that Mickey was awake and aware something seemed to be bugging him but, when I asked he simply said "its nothing Ozzy" and "Ozzy is there a way to contact my friends in the real world so they know what's going on. We need to warn them just in case things head south.

The minute those words were said I began to fear for the worst and by the look of things so did Yen Sid. His eyes went downcast and became slightly clouded as if he was somewhere else at the moment. I told Mickey to rest more before he contacted his friends and he fell asleep almost instantly as his ears moved slightly listening to all sounds around him.

This was going to be really hard to get through but, we will survive hopefully and with that i left the room to attend to my children and my wife praying to the toon gods to help my brother get through this inkness.


	7. Oswald's nightmare

Oswald's P.O.V:

It was becoming really hard to keep the residences of wasteland calm as more toons seem to have fallen ill. Everybody keeps asking me about it but, what am I supposed to say when I don't know anything about this illness myself? After awhile I decided I would ask Yen Sid about it but, he was always on the move trying to keep the magic of wasteland stable and keeping Mickey's friends informed on his condition.

It has been two days sense Mickey was bitten and in that time he has had three attacks and fever dreams were becoming more frequent. I haven't slept well for the last two days so bags were becoming present and I was easily frustrated. Every time I was instructed to lay down I would say Mickey needed me in case he had another attack. I knew that this was hurting them because every time I said that Ortensia and Yen Sid would look at each other sadly then would leave the room.

I'm aware that i'm being a jerk and I don't like that feeling at all but, I feel its my fault that Mickey is currently like this. That stupid dragonling keeps taughting me with his acidic words of Mickey not making it and that these supposed saviors won't make it far in finding the cure for the inkness before their killed. When I get fed up I spray the dragonling with water which quiets him for awhile and sends him into a dormant state.

four hours later*

It was dark outside and the lack of sleep was catching up to me as I felt I could nod off at anytime. Mickey's breathing was harsh but I couldn't do anything about it so I settled with just holding his hand and squeezing it lightly letting Mickey know someone was there even if he was asleep. After awhile I fell asleep holding Mickey's hand.

Oswald's dream:

It was cold here. where am I and where is everyone? I felt something equivalent to Mickey's hand but when I looked back I froze. Mickey was almost completely melted and thinner was everywhere. As I looked past him several residence were the same way including Ortensia and my children who were all crying from the pain. Their cries and sobs where heart breaking and as i fell to the ground I relized I was the same way. I screamed then everything went black.

Ortensia's P.O.V:

I was jolted awake as I heard somebody screaming. My tail bristled as I relized those were my honey bunny's screams and I ran into the room seeing that he was curled up on himself shaking as his ears covered his face as if he saw something terrifying. I approched him slowly and pet his back which through trial and error I found was like a comfort area just like my ears were mine.

After awhile Oswald uncurled and stared at me with tears still flowing from his eyes and hugged me saying "don't ever leave me, please. I don't know what would happen if you were gone for good. As it stands Mickey may not make it. Im scared. I whispered back with "I won't honey bunny."


	8. Mickey leaves

Mickey's P.O.V

It was becoming harder to stand the pain and Ozzy's nightmare enduced screams where making me feel worse as they progressively got worse. My half brother shouldn't have to deal with this.

Maybe it would be better if i left... Oswald has enough on his plate I don't need to be adding on to it. I need to leave while he is distracted by Ortensia. As I snuck out of the room I made sure to not make a sound. It didn't take long to find my brush and with one last look around I left through the mirror.

two hours later*

Ortensia's P.O.V

It took nearly a hour for me to calm down Oswald and when I looked up it was just starting to hit daylight but, it seemed gloomer then I was used to. It gave off a sense of uneasy and I felt the urge to check on Mickey but, when I got to his room he was gone and had left behind a trail of ink which seemed to be forming into something else. As I looked closer there was a silhouette of a dog like person and someone else but just as quickly as the picture appeared it disappeared and became a blob again. The only question I had was who were those two and are they real?


	9. sickness strikes again

Mickey's P.O.V

Everything was starting to hurt as i moved to the mirror that would take me home but, it was becoming harder and harder to see and before I knew it I was on the ground coughing up ink and thinner. The last thing i saw was a tall figure running towards me before I fell unconscious.

Yen Sid's P.O.V.

I was coming back from my supply run when I heard something fall which was followed by painful coughing. Without thinking I dropped the supplies and ran to the living room seeing Mickey surrounded by ink and thinner. I tried calling to him but, he didn't respond and the next thing I know he became limp. I grabbed a nearby blanket and places mickey on the couch cringing at how warm he was and how sharp his breathing was getting. Oswald walked out in tears as he handed me the sponge and bucket filled with cold water. The only thing Oswald said was "im scared yen sid" and in the back of my mind I was too. Mickey was getting weaker by the day and if we don't find the cure soon he may not last the month. "whoever is searching for the cure please hurry several are running out of time and five have already succumbed". I placed my hand on Mickey's head gently and sent some magic that would hopefully allow my apprentice to get some well needed sleep.

After an hour of attending to Mickey the ink finally stabilized and looked normal again but, mickey remained asleep. Oswald and a few of the bunny kids sat by Mickey's side while Ortensia went into the kitchen to make some tea. There was an unspoken silence as everyone coped with the situation in their own way.

3rd person P.O.V

The dragonling watched with joy in his eyes as he watched mickey's suffering as if it were a good episode of some kind of drama show. The feeling of uneasy and pain seemed to give the creature a a boost as he rammed into his cage several times trying to get away but, Ortensia poured ice water on him stopping him from moving more as he shivered and curled up. Everything was getting out of hand. people died left and right leaving very little behind and those that weren't effected live in fear and worry constantly for their friends and family.

Somewhere two brothers arrive in wasteland*

Boris's P.O.V.

"Bendy the map says there is a piece of the machine over in a place called Junk Mountain should we ask around and see if we can get some clues?" "It may help us find it before your inkness comes back."

Bendy's P.O.V

"Im not sure bro. We don't know anyone here and everybody else we have shown the map to said they couldn't see anything. Maybe we should just look around ourselves and find it that way. I don't like how this place feels it's full of sadness and fear lets get going." With that boris follows me but, i can feel that the inkness may hit at some point here.


	10. Junk rescue

Bendy's P.O.V

the treak up Junk Mountain was harder then I thought. It was raining, things came loose, several possible paths were blocked off by boulders, chunks of debris broke and plummeted down towards the town and things stuck out of the ground just waiting to trip trespassers. Boris was doing a bit better then me but not by much.

He stumbled almost as much as I did and more then once he slipped down the slope but, always managed to stabilized himself and run back up to me. He smiles but I can tell he is getting tired and so was I. So I decided that it was time to set up camp somewhere on this junk mountain.

3rd person P.O.V

the weather let up just long enough to allow the brothers to make their camp but, as soon as they were able to start a fire for their food it started to rain again and washed their sticks away. Just down the hill Oswald was on his way up to check on them but the rain slowed his progress down majorly and it was too windy for him to use his ears like a propeller. Mickey was at the front of his mind but, he knew Mickey was ok for now. Yen Sid and Ortensia were watching over him and the bunny children helped him work on a puzzle.

The weather was troublesome to say the least but Oswald eventually found the brothers but, something was wrong with Bendy. He kept coughing and looked like he was in pain it was only after Bendy collapsed and Boris panicked that Oswald got to them. Boris was rummaging through his bag for Bendy's medicine and gave it to him. After a long ten minutes Bendy fell asleep and Oswald and Boris carried him back to wasteland and set him next to Mickey on a cot.

Oswald's P.O.V.

I knew something was different about these two but, now that i'm seeing them up close they are pretty much the same as the rest of us but, why are they here and do they mean well or looking for trouble? I guess only time can tell.


	11. Trouble

Bendy's P.O.V

mind* Its hot.. why is it so hot? my body hurts and it feels like a fire is coursing through me. why can't I hear boris? is he ok? I need to get up but nothing is responding* Using willpower I opened my eyes only to be greeted with searing pain and my brother trying his best to settle me down.

Boris and the rabbit from earlier were staring at me as If I was some kind of weird person which clued me in and something was definitely wrong. When I looked at my hands I nearly fainted again. My hands looked like melted tires and two buckets filled to the brim with ink were laying by the bed I was laying on.

"b-boris it hurts, everything hurts please make it stop.." in the background I heard a laugh that wasn't normal it echoed and sounded sinister what was it? who was it? why are they laughing?

Ortensia's P.O.V

"honey bunny i need to deal with our 'guest'. if Yen Sid or the Doc returns let them know we need more medicine and buckets and that I will take the next watch"

Oswald's P.O.V

"Got it sweetheart i will let them know Mickey and our new guest need to be attended to for awhile as they're attacks last" *Ortensia responses with an "ok" and goes to the dragonling with a spray bottle* a few seconds later I hear the dragonling's cries of not liking water but I go back to my brother and the new toon which seems to have stabilized from their attacks and were passed out again*

I place my hand on mickey's forehead to check his temperature which to my relief has gone down* "I really hope this passes bro i can't lose you too i have already heard the loss of many good toons that didn't deserve this sickness at all" the doc is working on a cure but its slow going just hang in there a bit longer you can do this".

I leave Mickey be and goes to make some tea for everyone, the children were working on 'get well' cards while Yen Sid was working on some medicine that some toons needed for their ailments*

in mind: Everyone is on edge because of what the dragonling said but the little dears didn't quite understand and thats fine by me for now* they shouldn't have to be afraid this young they need to be kids or they will become like the unhappy toons"With that in mind I should make the tea" *unknown to me someone was watching and they were not friendly*


	12. danger ahead

**Oswald's P.O.V**

The feeling of being watched came over me like a tidal wave and I could of sworn I heard laughter but I simply chalked it up as paranoia. my thoughts were focused on Mickey who was giving up. It was getting harder and harder to reassure him that he will make it through this and even I'm starting to feel like i'm lieing to him. Ortensia isn't giving up yet but, even she can tell Mickey is losing the battle.

The constant though going through my mind was "I don't want to lose my brother, he is all I have left of dad." Just thinking of losing Mickey is making me tear up. So many toons depend on him including his friends outside of Mean street. Losing him would destroy what remains of our dad's creation. As I thought about this I placed my hand on Mickey's feverish forehead and said "Hang in there Mickey. so many depend on you don't give up yet."

 **Devil's P.O.V**

"The rabbit is wasting his time, the mouse is on his last legs. Nothing can help him." Those mechanic brothers will fail especially if my servents defeat them like they were told or they will be the ones killed!" "Any who fail me will die at my hand" "Speaking of which.."

I grab the dragonling's contract and stab my claw into the soul trapped within. the soul goes dark and becomes a large ink splatter. "you were a failure enjoy your stay as a ghost inmate dragonling" I laugh and walk off to greet the casino guests.

 **Mugman's P.O.V**

"Cuppy why are we circling this person's house won't we get spotted by the other toons? Cuphead responds quietly "shut up Mugs you talking will give us away and to answer your question our query is here." With that I quiet down but, I don't like what he is planning to do but my brother knows best. At least I hope so

C **uphead's P.O.V**

I worked my way to a window to see if our query was in the connecting room and to my luck he was. I made note of it and returned to my brother and tell him "I found him but his protectors are still up." "We will strike when everyone is asleep i refuse to lose them again"

We run off to a nearby cafe and decide to wait until the hour strikes to attack.


End file.
